Amnesia Uni
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome was the victim. She was teased. She was abused. She was suicidal. Watch as she goes through life of being bullied and falling in love with the new kid and one of her closest friends. Mr. ChairXKagomeXStephano NO FLAMERS! Don't like? DON' T READ! Thank you
1. A regular Amnesia Uni day for Kagome

_ Kagome's POV_

I'm not popular here at Amnesia Uni. I'm more of the victim. Yes. The victim. Everyone treats me badly just because I'm different. My only friends are Sango, Mr. Chair and Sesshomaru.

The reason I'm bullied is because of what I am. I may be a demon but I'm a miko demon. No one likes the pure here at this uni. My mother was a miko. My father was an elemental demon, meaning he had all powers. I am the same. I don't like using my powers to hurt anyone.

This all seemed to have started when Mother and Father were murdered.

I walked down the buzzing streets of the hallway, unconsciously tugging the sleeves of my red turtleneck down as I passed the Barrels group. I was always nervous or scared when I came out of my dorm. I was afraid. As I was in the middle of passing the Barrels group one of them stuck stuck their leg out, making me trip and fall. Everyone laughed.

"Please, Jason. Not today." I pleaded, collecting my stuff. The Barrel that tripped me up, Jason, looked at me.

"Got something to say bitch?" He snapped. I quivered.

"N-no!" I said.

"Good." Jason nodded. One of the other Barrels took my bag. Another snatched my glasses and threw them somewhere. I heard a quiet shattering. Oh! My glasses!.

"H-hey! Give those back! I can't see a thing without them!" I cried. The Barrels just ignored me and I saw a blurry figure of one throwing my bag on a locker that was too high for me to reach. They laughed and walked off. I let out a sigh and crawled along the floor, searching for my glasses. "Where are they?" I mumbled, feeling around for them. No luck was on my side as the bell rang.

Everyone cleared for class as I searched for my glasses. I couldn't see anything. 40 minutes after the second bell and I groaned in annoyance, giving up.

"Why me..." I muttered, tears forming in my eyes. A hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw a dark figure.

"Kagome! Why aren't you in class?" The voice of Mr. Barlo spoke.

"I can't find my glasses." I replied. He picked something off of the ground and handed it to me. My glasses! I put them on and growled as all I could see were cracks. I stood up. "Thank you, Mr. Barlo." I said and turned to try and reach for my bag. Mr. Barlo already left. I really did attempt to get my bag but failed. Soon I got it and I only had 39 minutes till Science ended. Great. I whinned as a harsh throbbing in my leg stopped me from getting there fast I limped all the way there. I opened the door.

"Miss Higurashi!" Mrs Alice exclaimed. "Why are you so la-What happened to you?"

"Ummm," I looked at the Barrels to see them glaring at me. "I-I fell..."

"Take a seat, Miss Higurashi."

I nodded and limped over to my seat next to my boyfriend, Inuyasha. As soon as Mrs Alice turned away Inuyasha scraped his claws against my jeans, warning me.

"You are such a fucking klutz, wench. Don't even think you're going to get off the hook tonight."

I gulped.


	2. New guy Stephano

_ Kagome's POV_

I yelped as Inuyasha slapped me.

"Wench!" He snarled. "Don't fucking talk like that to me."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha!" I cried. He towered over me.

"What did you say?" He growled, placing his clawed hand over my face and slashing it down, creating 5 long claw marks on my face. I yelled in pain as the blood flowed. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!"

"I'm sorry Master!" I shrieked, agony coursing through me.

"That's better." Inuyasha tossed a towel at me. "Now clean yourself up." He walked out of my dorm. I pushed my back against the wall and slowly slid down into a crouched position. I sobbed.

"Why me? Why me? Why me?" I kept on asking. I knew I'd never get an answer. I grasped a blade that was right under my bed and lifted my sleeve to reveal scars. The scars I caused to help forget. I counted all the bad things that happened to me today. The total was 12. I readied the blade and did 12 cuts on my wrist. More pain was sent through my body. There was a knock at the door.

"Kagome? It's just me. Mr. Chair. Are you alright?"

I sniffled. Mr. Chair walked in and let out a horrified gasp. Quickly he shut the door and ran to my side.

"Oh no Kagome. Not again. You need to break it off with him." He said and helped tend to my wounds on my face. "He's hurting you too much. You have to tell a professor. And you have to stop hurting yourself. I don't want you to die."

I shook my head.

"A pure child surrounded by darkness won't be accepted. That's what's going here, Mr. Chair. It hurts." I winced as he gently touched one of the scars on my face. He went over to my bed and got out a first aid kit. Mr. Chair quickly got out 5 big plasters and stuck one on each scar fresh scar. He wiped away the dried blood and sighed.

"I hate seeing you like this. You're my best friend, Kagome. I don't want you getting hurt." He hugged me. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why...? Why me? Why do the gods hate me? Why? What have I done to deserve this?" I asked.

"I don't know, Kagome. The gods are idiots. You're too sweet, pure and innocent to be treated this way." Mr. Chair was the best friend for comforting.

"Thank you..." My voice was just above a whisper.

"Hey, to make you feel better did you know there's a new guy coming tomorrow?"

I looked at Mr. Chair.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. He nodded with a smile.

"Yup. Why don't we see if we can become friends with him, hmm? Clear your mind of the bad things happening." He chuckled, poking my forehead. I lightly flushed.

"Oi." I mumbled but grinned back.

_Next day_

I woke up as quickly and early as I could and put on a yellow turtleneck and blue skinny jeans. I slipped on my converse, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and put it back into a bun, slipped on my glasses(even though they had cracks), grabbed my bag and headed out. Just as I opened the door someone knocked on my head. I blinked at Sango who blinked back

"Oh my god I'm sooooooo sorry Kagome!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"It's okay Sango. Hey Sesshomaru, Mr. Chair." I looked at the two males and and smiled. Mr. Chair smiled back as Sesshomaru 'hn'ed.

"Hey, Kagome." Mr. Chair said happily. I gently rubbed the bandage on my wrist as I remembered last night.

"Hey. Thanks for helping me last night." I replied.

"Mr. Chair told us about what happened yesterday. People will notice and ask why you have those plasters on your face." Sango whispered in worry.

"I know but just ignore them if they do." I whispered back. I grasped Sango and Mr. Chairs hands and pulled them along to class. I didn't want to grab Sesshomaru's because he'd massacre me. "C'mon let's go."

The walk to class was nerve wracking. Everyone stared and pointed at my face, whispering and gossiping to each other.

"What happened to your face?" Miroku walked up to me, Inuyasha with him. Inuyasha gave me a deadly glare.

"U-um I... fell... down the... stairs..." I replied. Miroku shrugged and pulled Inuyasha off with him to their first class. We did the same, heading to P.E which was taught by my Mother's friend, Miss Ayumi. Last time she told us we'd be doing fighting/self defence. Mother and Father already taught me but it won't hurt going over the basics. Mother and Father said I was an expert. We'll have to see about that. As I was walking I was deep in thought. I didn't see the male I was going to bump into.

Here are the facts.

I wasn't paying attention.

He wasn't paying attention.

We headed straight for each other and crashed.

"Ow!" I yelped. The stranger and I both landed on our butts. I heard the male curse in french. I quickly stood up and bowed repeatedly. "Gomenasai, sir! I never looked where I was going. Gomenasai!" I apologized over and over again. I heard a deep chuckle then a french accent.

"It's alright, mademoiselle." I looked up to see a male. A golden-coloured man. Even his eyes were golden. He wore Arabic-looking clothing.

"Good." I smiled up at him. He was taller than me. By two heads. Blame my Asian DNA for my height. I stuck out my fist. "Hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi." I said. He smiled.

"Allos, I am Stephano." He replied, pounding my fist with his.

"Nice! So, you're the new guy?" Sango asked. Stephano nodded.

"Oui, I am."

"I am Sango."

"Hello," Mr. Chair pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I am Mr. Chair."

Sesshomaru stared emotionlessly.

"It is good to see you again, Stephano." The dog demon spoke. I blinked.

What?

"It is very good to see you too, Sesshomaru." Stephano replied.

"Woah woah woah! Back up! You guys know each other?" I asked, giving them both the confused look.

"Yes, young Miko."

Sesshomaru does know he can call me Kagome, right?

"We have known each other through our parents." Sesshomaru said. Stephano looked at me in surprise.

"Wow. So you're the holy demon Sesshomaru talks about?" He questioned. I nodded.

"D'awwwww! How kind! Sesshy talked about me? Thank you, my dear cousin!" I hugged Sesshy. Oh! I forgot to mention that he was my cousin. "So what class do you have first?"

"P.E." Stephano replied. I smiled and then looped my arm with his.

"Great! That's where we're going! Come along, my dear friend!" I dragged the french man with Sango, Sesshomaru and Mr. Chair following.

This day was looking better already. And he didn't question the plasters.

Yay!


	3. PE Battles

_ Kagome's POV (Most of them are)_

Miss Ayumi looked over us all.

"Alright, then! Today we will be doing fighting slash self defence. We will have fun, use weapons but WON'T kill anyone. You may hurt them a bit but not kill." She smiled at us all. "We will be having lots of fun. Now, who here has fought before?"

Only 6 of us raised our hands. Stephano, Jason, Jamie, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I. I heard some males snicker at me and I frowned. That was cruel. I can too fight!

"Alrighty then! Here are the sparring partners. Mimi and Lau. Jui and Alice. Chocolat(That is actually a name) and Jason. Sango and Madison. " I tuned out and waited for my name. I almost fell asleep until

"Kagome and Jamie."

Oh no. Anyone but Jamie. He's the leader of the Barrels group and he's the one that treats me worst.

Jamie looked at me with an evil smirk. "You're going down." He mouthed towards me. I ducked my head down.

Why me?

"First people to battle are... Chocolat and Jason."

Jason walked up to the mat with a smug look on his face. Poor Chocolat. She was a kind, freckle-faced girl with blotchy skin and red hair in two braids. She never fought. She once broke her leg when tripping on the grass. It was one of the symptoms of smoking.

"Begin!" Miss Ayumi declared and Jason wasted no time in attacking the girl. She just yelped and ran away. Miss Ayumi facepalmed. "Oh, come on! Fine! Who is NOT afraid to fight?"

I didn't know why but I raised my hand. WHY DID I DO THAT!? I AM afraid of fighting with Jamie!

"Alright, then. Kagome and Jamie! Up and on the mat!"

I gulped as Jamie smirked at me.

I AM GOING TO DIE!

Okay, Kagome! Okay! Breath, girl! Breath!

"Get ready!" Miss Ayumi commanded. I bowed like Mother taught me. "Begin!"

Jamie charged at me with his fists raised and lashed out. I couldn't properly see through my glasses but I swiftly dodged each attack. He aimed a kick at my abdomen but I blocked it with my arm and shoved it away. Jamie snarled. I didn't see his foot come up again until I was kicked in my stomach. I yelped in pain and doubled over.

Jamie laughed.

"Awwww! Is the widdle ickle miko in pain?" He chuckled cruelly. I glared at him.

"Teme..." I growled. Then I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. That gave me the advantage as I kicked him in the face, sending him flying in the other direction. He crashed to the ground. Everyone winced. Jamie stood up slowly, blood trickling from the corner of his lips.

"Damn you!" He yelled and I turned away, afraid.

"Oh no. I hurt someone. Please not again." I whispered. "This is over." I said softly to the teacher.

"Oh no it's not!" Jamie growled and ran up behind me. He grasped my hair, making it fall out of the loose bun and tugged me back. I cried out and collapsed to my knees. "We're not done yet."

"Very good, Jamie. You've found a way to get her in a puzzle." Miss Ayumi praised. This was sore! How to get out how to get out. Wait! In that anime Naruto in the Chuunin exams!

I whipped out a blade from my sleeve and grasped it tightly.

"Let's see how Kagome's going to get out of this." Miss Ayumi said.

Oh well. Goodbye hip-length hair. I raised the blade up as high as I could and cut my hair with one swift move. Everyone gasped in surprise as I leaped away, my now shoulder-blade length hair cascading down.

_Sango's POV_

I can't believe she did that. No one would ever think of doing that! Kagome glared at Jamie and disappeared in a flash. In a second Kagome was right behind Jamie and pressed a pressure point in his neck, making him fall due to unconsciousness.

"I said this fight was over." She growled. With that she walked off and into the locker room

Everyone was silent.

"W-well, next sparring partners are..."

_With Kagome_

Kagome sat on a bench with her head in her hands.

"I hurt someone. I promised to never hurt someone again no matter who they were." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Kagome sobbed.

()

Me: I had to put up the fighting thing and yes I sort of took that part from Naruto. I am terrible at fights. Please Review! :D


	4. Oh, uncle Pewdie!

Kagome Sat down at a bench outside, away from everyone else, reading a book. She wasn't hungry so she decided not to eat. Besides, people have been making cruel jokes and saying she's fat.

"Allos, Kagome." Kagome looked up and smiled at the French golden statue.

"Ah. Konichiwa, Stephano-kun." She greeted. Stephano sat next to her.

"What you reading?" He asked. Kagome smiled and held up the front cover.

"Holes. It's about this boy who gets sent to camp green lake. He was framed for stealing a famous runner's shoes. He blamed it on the family curse. At camp green lake they make bad boys dig 5 feet each day out in the hot sun. They believed it would turn them into good boys." She explained.

"Sounds very interesting." Stephano smiled. Kagome nodded.

"It is. There's also parts where they go back into the past when there was actually a lake at Green Lake. How a woman called Katherine Barlow became Kissin' Kate Barlow because they murdered her lover, Sam, the onion picker." Stephano chuckled at Kagome's enthusiasm.

"So why aren't you eating?" He asked curiously. Kagome glanced at him

"Oh. I've been told I'm getting fat. Besides, I'm not hungry."

"You're not fat. Those guys are just little fahkers." Kagome giggled.

"'Fahkers'? That's a new one." She replied. Stephano watched watched her eyes sparkle with laughter. "I really like you, Stephano. You're funny."

"Kagome! Stephano!" Both teens looks up to see Mr. Chair running up to them.

"Chai-chai!" Kagome giggled. "How are you?"

"Fine. What about you?"

"Don't question meeeee!" Kagome yelled. "Sorry sorry. I've been hanging out with uncle Felix for a whil-"

"I told you to call me Pewdie, my small niece!" Principal Pewdie's voice was heard but he wasn't seen.

"Yeah. My uncle's the principal." Kagome smiled. "He's bonkers. Completely and utterly nuts."

"You can say that again." Mr. Chair said. At that moment Principal Pewdie ran past, towards a statue of shining armour and knocked off the head.

"I DON'T TRUST YOU!" He yelled.

Stephanie and Mr. Chair stared with 'wtf' faces as Kagome shook her head and giggled.

"A complete nutcase." She said. Then Principal Pewdie began running their way.

"KAGOOOOOOOOOME!" He screamed, glomping his little niece.

"Hello, Uncle Pewdie." She laughed. He pulled away and brofisted Stephano and Mr. Chair.

"I'm not on of those formal principals so JUST GIMME A BROFIST!" Principal Pewdie explained. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So, how are you feeling, Uncle Pewds?" She asked. Principal Pewdie shrugged.

"I think Meh is the word to describe it. So... meh." He turned to Stephano and Mr. Chair. "YOUUUU'D BETTER B TREATING MY NIECE KINDLY!"

"Yes, sir. If anyone does then I slice their balls." Stephano replied.

"I wouldn't. And anyways, look at me." Mr. Chair chuckled. "I'm more of a nerdy student."

"Uncle Pewdie, leave the poor boys alone." Kagome shook her head. "Honestly, you're too overprotective."

"BUUUUT that's my job! Sort of." Principal Pewdie gave her one more hug before running away, knocking off the heads of the statue of armour, screaming how much he doesn't trust them. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Oh, uncle Pewdie.


	5. Gonzales?

Kagome walked down the halls of Amnesia Uni, looking for at least one of her friends. She caught sight of one and, since everyone was in the hall having breakfast, she creeped up behind him and tackled him to the ground.

"Morning Stephano!" She giggled happily. 'Stephano' looked at her questioningly. "Hey, why'd you change your look? Not sayin that the silver's bad. It looks nice!"

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm hugging Steph-" She paused and looked up to see Stephano. "But I... wait... what... I don't understa-... ISN'T THIS YOU!?"

Stephano chuckled.

"No. Allos Gonzales."

"Hi"

"OH MY GOD! Gomenasai! I am so sorry! Please forgive me, Gonzales-san!" Gonzales chuckled at the girl as she bowed.

"It's fine." He replied. Kagome smiled.

"Good. My name is Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you Gonzales-san." Kagome brofisted him.

"NIEEEECE!" Principal Pewdie glomp-attacked Kagome, making her shriek an fall to the ground.

"UNCLE PEWDIE!" She looked up at Stephano and Gonzales. "Help me please?"

"Niece! I see you have met Stephano's brother."

"Brother?" Kagome looks at Stephano. "You never said you had a brother. A twin at that."

"I didn't think he was coming today." Stephano shrugged. She tilted her head curiously, making her look adorable.

"That is adorable." Gonzales said in another language, making Kagome and Principal Pewdie blink in confusion. Gonzales nudged Stephano. "Can't believe you haven't gone out with her yet." He said in the same foreign language. Stephano turned pink.

"Sh-shut up, Gonzales!" He exclaimed in English.

"If you don't ask soon then I might ask for myself." Gonzales chuckled. Kagome blinked.

"What are you boys talking abo-" the bell rang. "Goddamnit, Uncle Pewdie! Please get off of me! It's time for English." Principal Pewdie poured but let her up.

"English? I have that next too." Gonzales smiled.

"Cool! High five, friend!" Kagome and Gonzales high fived. Gonzales handed her his timetable and she cheered."we have the same classes all the time! Oh yeah!"

_In English_

Mrs. Wellers grinned happily at everyone.

"Good morning class! How is everyone today?"

Silence. A cricket chirped. Mrs. Wellers sweatdropped anime style.

"O...kay." She said. "Anyways, today we will be reading a new book called Holes."

"Read it." Kagome piped up.

"Well you're reading it again. Piggeh, hand these books out."

"YEAH! I'M PUMPED! I'M PUMPED! I'M SO FRICKEN PUMPED!" Piggeh yelled. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Oh Piggeh.


	6. Stephano knows

Kagome sighed. Time for another annoying day at Amnesia Uni. She sepped out the door. What do you know? Uncle Pewds was right outside with her friends.

"U-uncle Pewds!" Kagome exclaimed in confusion. Principal Pewdie hugged his niece.

"Hahows it goin' Kagome!" He greeted. Kagome quickly made sure her sleeves were down so Principal Pewdie didn't see any of her scars. Old or new.

"Um, everything's fine, Uncle Pewds. How are you today?" Kagome asked.

"Perfectly fine. Just wanted to wish you a good day at school." Then Principal Pewdie ran off while knocking off the heads of the armour statues while yelling 'I DON'T TRUST ANY OF YUUUUU!' Kagome glanced at her friends.

"How is it?" Mr. Chair asked. Then he nudged towards her wrists. "You know..."

"Getting a bit worse." Kagome replied. Stephano and Gonzales glanced at each other in confusion.

"Show me how worse later, alright?" Kagome nodded.

"Alright." She whispered.

"Allos, Kagome." Stephano spoke. "If you don't mind us asking but-"

"What are you talking about?" Gonzales finished. Sango, Sesshomaru, Mr. Chair and Kagome shared a look.

"..." Kagome was quiet.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." Sango said firmly. There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Mr. Chair broke it.

"So... let's head off to English, alright?" He suggested. Everyone agreed and began to head towards their class. Stephano and Gonzales looked at Kagome, seeing how pale she was. It looked like she didn't have any sleep or... something else. With each step she took she looked like she was going to fall. As they were walking some of the Barrels that were walking behind them walked ahead of them, shoving Kagome to the ground. She let out a cry of pain as she landed on her hands and knees. Stephano and Mr. Chair helped her up immediately.

"Curse those Barrels." Mr. Chair mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"I-it stings... It hurts, Mr. Chair." Kagome whimpered, clutching her wrists tightly. Stephano glanced at the others.

"Go ahead to class. Tell Mrs. Wellers that Kagome had a little accident and Mr. Chair and I are helping her." He said. Sango, Sesshomaru and Gonzales looked at Kagome and hesitated before walking off. The pain was excruciating. Since Kagome's cuts were deep and there were many of them, when they reopened it was unbearable. Stephano and Mr. Chair helped her back to her dorm. They walked in and sat Kagome on the bed. The wrist-parts of her white turtleneck were dripping wet with crimson red liquid. Stephano looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"Kagome, please tell me you don't..." Stephano watched Kagome look down in shame, slightly nodding her head.

"Roll up your sleeves, Kagome." Mr. Chair commanded. "How bad has it gotten?" Kagome didn't answer and rolled up her sleeves. Mr. Chair and Stephano gasped in horror. There were so many cuts... and they looked so deep. "Oh no, Kagome. No."

"I... I'm... sorry Mr. Chair." Kagome whispered.

"K-Kagome... I had no idea..." Stephano trailed off. He studied the wounds, still not believing what he was seeing.

"I'm sorry, Stephano. I'm sorry you found out this way." Kagome's eyes began to water.

"Hey hey, don't cry." Stephano wrapped a comforting arm around Kagome's shoulders. "It's fine. I don't hate you. In fact I want to help you." Kagome looked at Stephano through teary eyes.

"So... You're not going to leave me and tell everyone in the school?" She asked. Stephano shook his head.

"No. You can trust me." He said reassuringly. Kagome sighed and placed her head on Stephano's shoulder.

"... Thank you." She mumbled. Mr. Chair sat on the other side and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders. He then rested his head on her shoulder while Stephano placed his head on top of Kagome's. "I'm so happy... you care."


End file.
